moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dezikk Blackwrench
"The eternal lie I've told, about the pyramids of gold... I've got you hooked at every turn, your money's left to burn!" ''-Dezikk Blackwrench'' Biography *'Full Name:' Dezikk Trezan Blackwrench *'Sex:' Male *'Place of Birth:' Kezan *'Date of Birth:' 7/11 *'Current Residence:' Bilgewater Harbor *'Age:' 27 *'Eye Color:' Red *'Hair Color:' Black *'Hairstyle:' Long on top with a short ponytail *'Weight:' 65 lbs. *'Height:' 3' 9" *'Intelligence Level:' Medium-High *'Known Languages:' Goblin, Common, Orcish *'Tattoos/Scars:' Dezikk is usually bruised all over, since he usually can't keep himself from a fight. Several scars cover his body as well. He also has a goblin skull tattooed on his right arm. *'Jewlery:' Dezikk has a nose ring on the left side of his nose and several piercings on both of his ears. He also has a crossed-wrench talisman around his neck; it is made of a very dark steel, covered in grease and soot. *'Left/Right Handed:' Right, but ambidextrous when it comes to weapons. *'Style:' Dezikk doesn't really have a style. He can usually be seen wearing his engineering clothes or in his dirty black and grey city clothes. *'Personality:' Dezikk doesn't care what happens to the world, as long as he's got his money and a roof over his head, he's good to go. He has a very short temper, so if you piss him off, you better be ready to fight. Dezikk's dark personality is also accompanyed by a dark sense of humor; he takes pleasure in others' pain and misfortune. *'Voice:' A somewhat deep goblin voice. *'Patience Level:' Low-Medium *'Optimist/Pessimist:' Pessimist *'Greatest Fear:' Being broke *'Biggest Regret(s):' Sacrificing the lives of several of his goblin bretheren in order to fuel his insatiable greed. None. *'Biggest Acomplishment(s):' Sacrificing the lives of several of his goblin bretheren in order to fuel his insatiable greed. *'Family:' Glarixes Blackwrench (Mother, deceased), Alighiero Blackwrench (Father, deceased) *'Marital Status:' Single *'Alignment:' Neutral Evil *'Aliases/Nicknames:' Dez, Traitor *'Titles:' Hustler, Con-Artist, Traitor, "The Jester With no Tears" *'Affiliation(s):' The Reapers, KTC *'Occupation(s):' Rogue, Bounty Hunter, Engineer, Miner, Con-Artist, Swindler, Hustler *'Mounts:' Mechano-Hog *'Skills:' Skilled Engineer, Renowned Bounty Hunter, Master Thief, Professional Liar *'Theme Song(s):' El Dorado - Iron Maiden Early Life Dezzik was born in the Goblin capital of Kezan, and lived in a small, ratty-old house on Swindle Street. Dezzik's mother was murdered a few days after his birth, so he was left in the hands of his abusive, drunkard of a father. Dezzik grew up on the harsh streets, witnessing scams, robberies, and murderes daily. Blackwrench spent most of his time tinkering in his room, builing strange gizmos that he hoped to sell for a quick buck. As he grew older, he also grew less tolerant of his abusive father. One day, after his father went on a drunken tyrade through their house, Dezzik had enough. As his father lazily lowered himself down into 'his' chair, Dezzik quietly approached him from behind, took a makeshift shiv from his belt, and plunged it into his father's neck. Blackwrench threw down his father's reaking corpse (he was reaking before he died) to the ground, and very casually walked back up to his room, leaving the house in ruin. As Dezzik continued to age, he picked up on some of the skills he learned on the streets: hustling, mugging, lying... and he used these to his advantage as a rogue. Dezzik remained in his house for many more years, and continues to live there today. He is now known on Kezan as a no-good, swindling bounty hunter, who will take out anyone for the right price.... What Made Him Infamous As Dezzik reached his twenties, he was already a very wealthy and well-known smuggler; though, his lust for more money is what drove him to commit an act of treachery against his own people. He spent several months drawing up maps and adding his own forged writings to different exploration journals. Dezzik used a small portion of his fortune to purchase an old Goblin ship, and used his "research" to convince others of a mythical "City of Gold." This city, Dezzik named Urrezko Hiria, was supposedly located just northwest of Kalimdor, off the coast of Winterspring. After a few days, talk of this City of Gold spread quickly across Kezan, and Dezzik began organizing an expedition to go to this island. He required the members of his expedition to pay a fee as a way to show loyalty to their captain. After Dezzik had collected the money, and after a couple days of preparation, the expedition set off. As they traveled north of Kezan, they were attacked by an Alliance scouting vessel. Dezzik had not planned for this, but after an hour long battle, he and his crew had destroyed their enemies. They stormed the ship, finding a large supply of gold and other valuables below deck. Dezzik ordered that the loot be brought aboard and stored in the vault below deck, and they continued on to the City of Gold. The crew, sailing to this new island in hopes of aquiring gold and glory, were completely oblivious to Dezzik's true motive -- to con this ship of fools out of a large sum of money and take it back to Kezan. As they neared the coast of Azshara on a cold Winter night, a rough wind had blown the ship off course, and they began drifting toward the Maelstrom. With rumors of an upcoming "cataclysm," there had been violent seismic activity reported near the Maelstrom. Dezzik had expected this. That night, when the crew slept, Dezzik loaded up one of the lifeboats with all the loot it could possibly carry, and lashed the other lifeboats together, also carrying their weights in gold. As the ship drew nearer to the churning Maelstrom, Dezzik sailed away. He watched as his ship was pulled into the current of the raging wirlpool. He grinned wickedly as he heard the screams of his crewmates, and simply said to himself, "There is no easy way for an honest man today." As the ship was crushed by the violent waters, a blast of fire shot up out of the eye of the Maelstrom. Dezzik just smiled and shook his head as his lifeboat sailed away.... When he arrived back in Kezan a week or so later, he hauled his boatloads of gold to his house, and locked the loot away in his vault. After word got out that the expedition had been killed and the ship destroyed, the citizens of Kezan grew suspicious of the fact that Dezzik was the only one left alive. A couple days later, a survivor from Dezzik's expedition had drifted to the shores of Kezan. Dezzik expected there to be no survivors, and was utterly surprised when the drenched Goblin showed up at his door. After a loud argument, they began to draw a crowd, and local reporters had reached the scene. Dezzik was deemed a traitor by his surviving crewmate, and his house was raided. The forged maps and literature were found and studied, and Dezzik was left to live in his ruined house, with nothing but a mountain of gold and loot stored away in his vault. After getting word of what Dezzik had done spread through Kezan, KTC Headquarters sent an Agent to contact him. After some persuasion (more money), Dezzik agreed to join the KTC as a spy. Though he was accepted into this corperation, he was still universally despised by his own people, but Dezzik couldn't care less. He continues to live in his same house on Swindle Street, working as an Agent of the KTC, his only friends being his fortune and the bottle in his hand.... Weapons/Gadgets *Deceit- Dezikk's own personal invention, this wicked fist weapon springs from his glove, and creates a portable 3-pronged killing machine. Another surprise this weapon packs is the fact that each of the blades can be shot from the base with pin-point accuracy, making it devestating at mid-long range as well. *Greed- Won in a bet, this is Dezikk's favorite weapon of all. This jagged saronite dagger is capable of rending flesh, carving bone, and even tearing away at mail armor. One account, from a semi-reliable source, stated that the blade was seen plunged straight through a thick plate chestpiece like a "hot knife through butter." ﻿ *Treachery- This finely-crafted steam-pistol, of Dezikk's own creation, is a true engineering marvel. It is able to fire 6 "shrapnel shots" (another creation of Dezikk's) before it needs to be reloaded, and has been proven to show pin-point accuarcy. Though not the quietest weapon in a Rogue's arsenal, it surely does pack a wallop of a punch. *Acid Bombs- Small, acid-filled explosives; these little wonders can take out an entire ship in just a handful. Also effective against people, the small splashes of acid can eat away at armor, and also at flesh. *Cherry Bombs- Your average, run-of-the-mill explosives; most effective in a handful, and against large groups. Category:Goblin Category:Horde Rogue Category:Engineer